Lyset i Havet - A Little Mermaid Fanfiction
by Verria-Nichole
Summary: Remember the wonderful underwater adventure you saw as a child? This is no longer that tale. Welcome to "The Little Merman" as it follows coming-of-age Arel and his fascination of human life... [A/N]: "Lyset i Havet" roughly translates to "The Light in the Sea."
1. Prologue - Unedited

_Deep within the sea, where the waters were freed from the human eye and the curious of mind, there lay an ancient civilization. Far beyond the multicolored reefs, and just before a vast drop in the seabed, a society glowed with life and magic. However, on a dark, moonless night, all laughter and joy was drained out of the city of Atlantis. In its place welled a great evil that threatened the very fabrications of this empire that had remained in peace for centuries._

 _The walls shook, the earth croaked, everything was falling apart at the seams. The once great castle shivered and shook at a dark force lurking in the shadows, unwilling to make itself known. Inside this tumbling castle, servants and maids fled as fast as their fins could carry them, away from the chaos. Staying behind to face this threat were the king and queen of Atlantica, worried for only two things: Their son's safety, and the vanquishing of this great foe._

" _Son, son, please wake. And do not waste another moment." The queen shook her son until his eyes fluttered open, clenching onto the edges of the shell bed in fright. He calmed as he became more awake, but soon began to panic once the gravity of the situation set in. The roof to his chambers was cracked, about to cave in at any moment. His regal parents had faces filled with anxiety.  
_ " _Wh-what has she done?" the young merman attempted to gain more knowledge of the situation, but the king shook his head.  
_ " _This is no time for questions. The castle is about to fall. We must leave at once!" The monarchs pulled their son away from the shell and away from the collapsing room. With a flick of his cerulean tail, the young prince managed to just barely keep up with his grown parents._

 _The walls of the castle were caving in around the three as they searched the halls for an opening of any sort into the vast ocean. It seemed as though the tumbling fortress purposefully destroyed any means of escape, cornering the royals into the heart of the structure: the throne room._

 _The space was completely untouched. The expanse was large enough for an audience of hundreds as a carved floor led to a high arching throne, intricate swirls engraved in the pearl seat, only made possible through years of collection. Sitting on that very chair was a maiden, her skin a faint grey, contrasting that of the golden walls. Her long, silver hair flowed in the water, gently grazing her arms as it ebbed._

 _The queen made the first move, kneeling and clasping her hands together. She hardly looked royal anymore as her normally wavy blonde hair looked kinked and frazzled in the chaos. And unfamiliar pleading expression was the only look left that she could give. No jewelry adorned her person, not even the royal pendant given in marriage. The king was just as homely. Greying hair knotted and scraggly, not a single ornament adorned his body apart from a simple pendant necklace. And yet, his expression was grim and unsure._

" _Cora! Please! Haven't you done enough damage?" The queen's voice was desperate and wavering. The mermaid upon the throne paid no heed to the cries. A small, triumphant smile crept across her black lips.  
_ " _Nothing is done until I have the trident in my hands…" she murmured, her voice sultry, her tone calm. The young prince shuddered at the interaction, at Cora's hyacinth skin. Too much was going on for his young mind to process. Every action, every move his parents made seemed slow and dull. He was fully focused on the figure on the throne, her mauve tail swishing back and forth just waiting, daring the sovereigns to make a move._

 _Only, she had made the first move. A rush of water came flying right at him. Even the naive merman could tell it was strong enough to take out a grown male. His eyes shut tight, bracing for the impact, the pain, and true defining act of betrayal._

 _A scream filled his ears, sharp and tortured. It wasn't his own. The sound belonged to a sobbing queen, who was shaking the limp body of an old king. The prince's eyes widened, taking in the sight of someone he had admired defeated, red blood dissipating in the water from a gaping hole in his chest.  
_ " _Now...do you see I'm serious?" Cora's voice rang out against the creeping numbing depression, instilling a prickling liveliness into the young merman's body. Blood curdling anger.  
_ " _You killed him…" he whispered. An amused eyebrow rose on the dark mermaid's face. Using her arms to prop up her body out of the pearl throne, she slowly swam to the remaining two._

" _I will take what's mine," she threatened, bending down to snatch the pendant from the dead king's body.  
_ " _Don't you touch him!" the queen shrieked, her tears crystallizing. Her words weren't all that rejected Cora at that moment, as a brilliant spark erupted from the chain, forcing the mermaid back. The prince and queen watched in shock as the oval piece clicked and opened, revealing a small blade...a trident! Compelled to pick it up, the prince did so, the weapon growing to fit his hand.  
_ " _No…" Cora muttered, staring furiously at him. The prince wasted no time in pointing the trident at her, the spear glowing with power, then dispersing all its energy on the target. The mermaid writhed under its force, her body being twisted into something. Bursting from the mermaid's pelvis came six writhing tentacles, looking as though they were gasping for air in this watery dimension. Cora looked down at her missing fins in horror.  
_ " _What..what have you done to me?!" The newly transformed octopid's cry laced with enmity shook the walls of the throne room, allowing the destruction to continue its path in destroying the palace.  
_ " _Swim, my son!" the queen turned to the prince, still determined to keep him alive.  
_ " _To the roof, and survive!" His body still fueled with the tingling sensation his father's murder left him, the young merman glided as fast as he could to the opening in the roof, the walls threatening to topple over him. It was just a little further. The open ocean was so near. The trident in his hand shrunk until the prince could easily grasp the tool in his fist, allowing him to swim just fast enough to escape a near watery grave. The prince raised both arms above his head in victory, turning around to celebrate further.  
_ " _Moth-!" No one had followed him. The young prince was all alone above the prior peak of the castle, while Queen Amphitrite faced her fate._


	2. Chapter One Revising

"King Triton, sir, I have set up today's lesson with the utmost care. First we shall cover his studies, and then move onto the ceremonial dan- ...sir?" A scrawny, nervous looking fellow followed the king with writing utensils in hand to the throne room located in the heart of the palace. The king seemed to be distracted by some thought in his mind, as he kept scanning the room for something of note.

"Sebastian." The scrawny merman stiffened, squeezing his arms to his sides.  
"Y-yes sir!" he squeaked, a crimson tail swishing underneath him.  
"Did I not summon my son to the throne room earlier?" Sebastian hastily checked the schedule he had made, nodding when reaching the correct page.  
"What about yesterday's dance lessons?"

It took a moment for Sebastian to summon the dance instructor, and the king and servant were informed of Arel's poor performances, especially during waltz trials. The young prince had no rhythm whatsoever, and could not lead to save his life. Triton's thick gray eyebrows furrowed, his aged face looking even more distraught.  
"Table etiquette this breakfast?" Sebastian shuffled through scoring sheets till he found the right one, and his face visibly paled.  
"He scored a sixty percent today…" he whispered, a bit shocked by the result, himself.

"Go find him..." Triton ordered, his hands forming in the fists. His voice had quivered in anger, quite upset that his only son was doing nothing to prepare for the responsibility of the title of Crown Prince. Sebastian dip his head and turned around to leave.  
"And one more thing, Sebastian…" Triton continued as his dutiful servant nervously turned back to face his king.  
"I will not tolerate this child's behavior any longer!" he roared. "Arel _will_ be a proper crown prince! Make sure of it." Sebastian apologized, then shot out of the throne room, still apologizing to the king as he swam. He accidentally bumped into many merfolk along the way, whimpering further apologies to his fellow people.

"Okay, Arel. It's not a big deal. It's just a rock. Yeah. And air. And maybe a land walker will see me, and-" The young prince shook his head as hard as he could, attempting to shake away all the worried thoughts. In a few moments, he lifted his head out of the water to scan the area for any land dwellers. Once the coast was clear, he lifted himself onto a large rock near the shore.  
"Now that I'm up here…" Arel worriedly scanned the area again, making sure he didn't miss anything. Once he was finally sure to be safe, the young merman let out a breath and giggled. It was his first time breathing above the water!  
"Maybe I need to be dry?" he questioned himself, looking at the pale green tail he was swishing up and down. He lifted his hand, and pointed his palm at the tail, focusing on the thought of heat, dryness. Like the sun that was shining down upon him. In a few moments, Arel could feel his tail heating up, and see steam evaporating just above the scales.  
"I-it's working!" he shouted with glee, but instantly raised the other hand to cover his mouth. He scanned the area again, hoping no one was close enough to hear him. Back to concentrating.  
"Just a bit more…" Arel felt like the scales were going to crack and fall off, but he kept drying himself until he felt like his body would split right down the middle. The young boy felt uncomfortable. He was starting to clearly feel a sharp pain in his lower half, as he continued drying off the tail. It was almost unbearable, but he continued drying himself off. If he wanted to walk around on land, he would need legs. The books he'd read to accomplish such a feat detailed that this would be a painful, but worthwhile process, as it quite literally split a mermaid's tail into two parts.

Arel stared in awe as he saw the scales fade in color until they were a pale creamy color. His caudal fin had completely changed and hardened into bigger, fatter hands. Or feet, as he had read. Curiously, Arel rubbed the new creation, shocked to feel the scales still there. Although, instead of lubricated, they were coarse and rough.

"I...I did it!" Arel cheered, shooting his arms up in excitement. Which was a big mistake. As soon as the arms went up, his body went down, and his back hit the rock with a loud _plop!_  
"Ow...Maybe I got too excited...how do you even work these things?" Arel studied the new, puzzling part of him. Apart from books, he had only heard stories of merfolk who had done this before. They were able to get just dry enough to roam around on land. And ever since he was young, he dreamed of doing the same. Rubbing his back, Arel did his best to pick up his body with his arms. He succeeded in sitting on the newly created appendages, but grunted in pain, as he could feel nothing but soreness and ache in his lower body.

"Just a little more…" One foot after the other, Arel shakily stood, looking like he was about to fall at any moment. Each slightly movement shot pain through his body, and he couldn't seem to control the legs as they furiously wobbled in an effort to sustain balance.

"What are you doing up here?!" Arel's body instinctively jumped, and he fell backwards into the water. It was as if the ocean was restoring life to his tail as the scales fused back together, and the young prince with a soothed feeling. Arel's eyes locked with Sebastian's, and all relieved feelings vanished.  
"Sebastian! You scared me~!" Arel smiled, and tried to play the circumstance off as innocent fun. Sebastian glared at the prince, hands on his hips. Arel didn't know why, but the secretary's beady red eyes intimidated him, and he knew he was in trouble.  
"You are the crown prince!- Or at least you will be after the ceremony. Which only a few months away! Being officially titled Crown Prince is not something to take so lightly!" Arel crossed his arms, shaking his head.  
"I don't want to be the new king! Something like that is so boring! I'm pretty sure Attina can rule over the sea. Just change the name to Crown Princess or something. She's good at being boss-"  
"YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian yelled with all his might, making the young prince stop mid-sentence, "Really, you shouldn't talk about Her Highness like that. I can't believe this...As the eldest son, you should be doing your best to uphold certain duties. Not, trying to walk on land before coming of age?!"  
"I wasn't really-"  
"I saw them. The legs. If you had been attending your lessons, maybe you would know they take years to strengthen. Not minutes."  
"I- ...understand..." Arel hung his head in defeat.  
"Now. We are going back, and you will continue your lessons, young master. I won't tell His Majesty about this. But please try to please your father from now on. He is not happy with your constant absences." Arel nodded, melancholically following the older merman back to the palace.

 _Later in the evening..._

"And then, and then!" Adella dramatically paused, looking at each one of her excited sisters.  
"Oh, continue already, _please_ ," Andrina urged the verdette tailed sister.  
"He looked at me from across the hallway!" Adella finally shrieked. A hushed silence fell across the royal siblings, Adella's boy story falling quite flat compared to her excitement in telling it. "What's so great about that?" Arel questioned, his sisters sighing.  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand, you're a boy," Adella rubbed his head like a little kid, to which he pouted.  
"If you explained it to me, I might," he muttered.  
"Oh, it's a girl thing! You won't understand any more if I explain it than you do right now. I mean, he looked at me. Directly at _me_. I swear I could swoon. I would fall into his arms right now." Adella dramatically fell into Alana's arms, both girls giggling at the prospect of romance. Arel sighed, laying back on Arista's bed.  
"Nevermind all that romance, hooey, practice was _amazing_ today! My horn sounded especially good! There's just one thing that keeps the band incomplete. Or maybe it's more like a troupe? Any _way_!" The band obsessed, carmine tailed mermaid, Arista, made direct eye contact with her brother.  
"Arel, sing with my band!"  
"Ah, I don't thi-"  
"You have the best voice out of us all-honestly it makes me jealous-but you'd be so good!"  
"Well I-I suppose-"  
"Awesome! Practice is every day at high tide-you can tell because the sea feels so big! And we practice for two hours-do you think that will be too much? Nah, you'll be able to handle it and-" Arel was about to snap at his sister for treating him like a guppy, when the oldest sibling intervened.  
"Jeez, give the boy a break! He's probably stressing about the land viewing," Attina said, hands on her hips. At this, Arel perked up, finally interested in the subject.  
"That's right!" One of his sisters gasped.  
"You finally turn eighteen. In as soon as two days!" Another cheered.  
"Are you nervous about the land viewing, honey? I can make you look gorgeous for your first time," Alana offered, swishing over to her brother, makeup sponge in hand.  
"Ah, no, really, I don't need that," Arel nervously laughed. He smiled at his sisters, thinking of the viewing.  
"I'm actually really excited. All of you have been to the viewing before me. I hardly know anything about the land and the land dwellers apart from stories! I want to see for myself!" he said, unable to hold back his excitement. The six girls crowded around Arel, happily sharing their experiences with him.  
"You so totally cannot get caught!" cawed Andrina.  
"Those land dwellers are scary! I've heard stories that they will kidnap and eat us! When I went up for my viewing I so thought I was gonna get caught!" rambled Arista.

"I think just a quick view is good enough. At least it was for me," sighed Aquata.  
"But there's also something a bit ravishing about the land dwellers!" cooed Adella.  
"I would hate to be there for long. The sun is so icky and it dries my scales!" complained Alana.  
"Just, whatever you do, be careful. There's no such thing as a completely safe viewing," Attina finished. Arel shrugged at his sisters' advice, knowing his idea of the viewing was completely different from theirs.  
"Anyway, I'm excited!" he said, before Sebastian swam into the entrance to the room.  
"Alright, curfew your highnesses!" the secretary said, waving his hands to shoo them into their shells.  
"Aw!" the girls cried, scattering about to put things away and prepare for the night. Arel left Arista's bed, and sped out the girls' window, despite Sebastian's complaints about impropriety, making his way to his own room just down the hall.

Laying down in the shell, the young prince tossed and turned, too excited about earlier success to lie still. It hurt like nothing he had ever done before, and still it was the most amazing this he had ever accomplished. To distract from these thoughts, young Arel tried hugging said tail, stretching, even counting mackerel in his head to try and fall asleep. Nothing seemed to work as his mind raced about all the possibilities for the viewing if he could only he could master balancing on the split tail thing he made earlier.

Slowing rising out of bed, Arel made up his mind. He was going to try again. Carefully, Arel went to the window and checked for any of the night shift guards outside. Once he thought the coast to be clear, he shot out of the opening, and straight down the side of the castle wall, down, down, down, to the city.

It was quiet at night. The normal hustle and bustle of the day was gone, and the streets were relatively empty. Arel had visited the city many times before just to skip class during the day. The atmosphere was very friendly then, a contrast to the strange emptiness clinging to the place at night.

Arel stuck to backstreet alleys with good hiding spots to avoid guards, before finally making it to the city limits, where he shot past the last town hut and turned his way to the rock near the shore. The rest of the ocean was still very much awake, as Arel passed some fish here and there. Even schools of fish. They were all minding their own business, only concerned with what was two inches away from their faces.

Arel broke through the surface carefully, deeply breathing in the fresh oxygen in the air. It was a strange feeling, and almost tickled, as the gills behind his ears didn't have to push out the ocean water. From this breaching point, Arel made his way to the nicely positioned rock and used all his might to pick up his heavy body and throw it upon the surface. The coarse stone wasn't exactly kind to his hands, no matter how well the rubbery skin protected from the elements, but the young prince anticipated the even greater pain of drying his tail.

And there he waited, drying, until he felt the barely familiar feeling of it splitting into two parts. It took the prince everything in him not to scream. The second time was worse, as he felt every little separation. However, Arel was still amazed as he focused on his fins turning into webbed feet. Even in the dark he could see the green scales fade to a soft peach.  
"Merfolk aren't meant to be able to use these huh…" He wiggled his toes, and winced, trying taking the transition slower this time. He carefully rubbed his new appendages, hoping this action might soothe the pain. Unfortunately it did not.  
"So drying makes the color fade…?" he questioned, rubbing the coarse legs harder. He stopped soon, though, a bit fearful that he would rub them right off, as they were so dry. His upper body felt fine. A little slimy, but not exactly wet.

"Should I try standing now?" Arel questioned himself, bending both legs and placing both feet on the rock. It was hard pushing himself up. Arel's newly formed knees simply weren't strong enough to support him, and he wondered how he was able to stand in the first place, no matter how shaky that first attempt was.

Arel groaned in frustration, not able to stand properly no matter what he tried. He leaned back on his arms and looked up at the full moon. A land dweller would definitely be able to see him this night, but the young prince wasn't thinking about that troublesome fact. He was thinking of a time long ago when his mother would just hold him in her arms, both of them looking at the watery image of the moon high above the sea. She would sing softly, the lullaby of the moon.

"Silver Light,

O so high…

Why won't my dreams

Be formed tonight…" Arel's voice rang out softly across the surface of the water, the very ocean seeming to want to hold onto the tune.

"Silver Light,

O so bright

Gently you gleam

In watery sight…" Arel stopped singing for a moment and giggled at the irony of this verse. Up on land the moon didn't shimmer with the current as he was used to. The young prince, a little more confident using his voice out of the water opened his mouth to begin the third verse when a shift in the water caught his attention.

Immediately on edge, Arel quickly dove into the sea, the legs fusing into a tail again. Something in the water just beyond the rock moved, and the young prince chased after the dark figure heading out into open water. It was too small to be something like a dolphin, yet too big to be a seal. And it was smart. Once the seabed dropped, it shot down further than Arel had ever attempted to explore. But he kept after the creature, determined to find out what it was.

The creature was fast and it swam in an unpredictable fashion, dodging rocks, plants, and other fish left and right. Arel struggled to keep up, but was finally able to corner it into a rather large hidden cave. Arel came to an abrupt stop before the creature, panting in exhaustion.

"Who...who are you…?" Arel demanded. The creature made no remark, its back turned to the prince.

"I don't...I don't mean any harm or anything, but you did just run away as soon as I noticed you, so…" The creature stepped into the light from the moon inexplicably shining down a hole in the top part of the cave. A set of dark, kale colored eyes stared back into Arel's deep azure ones. The young prince could make out a rough body shape and a face…

"You're…what is an undine doing out here?" The creature bared its sharp teeth at Arel, the gills on its neck flaring.

"Ah, I'm still not gonna do anything! Here, my name's Arel. Yours?" The undine stared at him before relaxing just a bit. The creature scanned for a way out, but pressed its back against the cave wall when no such thing could be found.

"Are you lost?" Arel asked, trying to get the undine to talk.

"Did you get separated from your pod?" Still, the small water creature remained silent, its dark tail nervously flicking back and forth.

"You can...understand me, right?" Arel asked another question, not entirely sure he could be understood.

"...I can…" Arel blinked in mild shock. The voice was soft, high pitched, and hardly sounded mature in any respect.

"You're just a kid," Arel mused.

"I am not!" the undine hissed, baring her teeth again. Arel studied the creature's form again, paying more attention this time. It was painfully obvious now that this was a female child, her coloring less vibrant than that of male counterparts. She was very small, her tail being the longest part. Her tail fins, dorsal fins and such were completely translucent, the rest of her body colored a dark blue. Arel found it interesting that the front of her body was a few shades lighter, perhaps to blend in better. She had long, wispy hair that seemed have a mind of its own. The tips were also a dull yellow, and her eyes were a beady green.

Before he was done analyzing the different features of the undine, she tried to whisk past him, but only succeeded in colliding headfirst with the young prince's abdomen when he moved to stop her.

"Wait," Arel coughed, the hit being harder than expected.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Maybe I can help find your pod." The undine paused, not knowing whether or not to trust the stranger, but her stance became a little more relaxed after a few moments.

"Are you lost?" Arel questioned, rubbing his ribs. Her lips protruded into a frown.

"I'm not," she muttered. The young Prince shook his head, slightly amazed at the young creature's ability to be so prideful. Were all undines like that? He surely hoped not.

"I'm Arel. A resident of Atlantica. And you?" With those words, the young undine's body became tense again. Arel scratched the back of his head in frustration. How could he get her to trust him? Maybe open up to him a little. Then he had an idea. It would require a little cooperation on her part, but it could very well work.

"Wait here," Arel requested, holding a finger up.

"I'll be right back, but you have to wait here for just a second, okay?" The undine didn't confirm that she would stay, nor did she refuse the request. Taking that as acceptance, Arel exited the strange cave and swam back to Atlantica.


	3. Update

[A/N: Hey guys, I haven't updated this month because I'm going through something no one should have to go through. And yet, so many people do. My close friend, a man who is like the older brother I've never had has been diagnosed with gastrointestinal cancer. The awful part? Every hospital is turning him away because of his insurance. He can't afford the copay or anything. He's raised enough money to get his first treatment, with the help of friends, but he hasn't gotten any treatment since.

So now I'm reaching out to the world to help me and my friend.

Meet Lucky Robinson. Age 34, a family man, a fighter, and a gentleman through and through. Lucky is the strongest man at his weakest moment in life. Like I just told you, Lucky has just been diagnosed with gastrointestinal cancer. While it might be one's first impulse to ignore such a thing, rationalizing that all will be well somehow or another, not all will be well with Lucky if he doesn't have the community backing him.

My dear friend just cannot afford treatment for this cancer. And his life is really in danger, although the cancer is in the early stages. His white blood cell count is just too low. Lucky is doing everything he can just to remain conscious during the day. The pain is tremendous, and for his family and friends, it has been heartbreaking to watch a strong, healthy man deteriorate in such a manner because he can't eat or drink.

Lucky needs more than his friends and family now. Lucky needs the all of you guys. This community can do many wonderful things. There are so many wonderful people in this world, that if only his cause reaches the vast population, he'll gain a fighting chance.

34 is too young to depart from this world. Help me. Help Lucky. Every little dollar counts. Just $1 is all it takes to save a life. And if more can be given, you'll have contributed to actually saving someone. Please, help Lucky fight this awful awful disease. He has the strength and the willpower to get through this as long as he has the help and the means to do so.

And you don't even need money to show support for my friend. Share his campaign page on every social media site you have; Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Tumblr-someone will respond. More than anything, I need awareness.

You can support him following this link: gf.me /u/c7yfvw (remove the space c:)

Anywaysies, enjoy a mermaid related dream I had while I'm working on the next update~

 _It all began in an ancient mermaid civilization. Each mermaid had their own special task. Spell mermaids, deep sea mermaids, and shifter mermaids, amongst others. A young lass was having difficulty finding her place amongst all the merfolk. Each faction welcomed her to try out their talent, but she could never fit in. It didn't help she was from the land. Born of two human parents...or so she thought._

 _Her father was a shifter, her mother a human. She was a halfie, and sucked at controlling any abilities she might have had. Until a shifter saw some potential in her and took her under her wing._

 _A few months later, after getting used to the way of merfolk life, a competition was coming up for shifters and their respective partners. The young lass tried to find a partner amongst her fellow peers, but was too shy to ask anyone. She even had a crush. An intelligent looking Merman who excelled at his shifter abilities. But he was always surrounded by his friend, the girl being alone. They would never be a good match._

 _At a loss for what to do, the girl then got an idea. Her father. Now that she knew who he really was, she could partner up with him at the competition. The young mermaid swam to retrieve her parents, and brought them back to the mer city, only to find out she was too late to enter in the competition. Her parents soon left after, her mother having been given a temporary tail and ability to breathe underwater._

 _A few weeks later, the young mermaid made friends with other girls of her age from other sections._

 _They all wanted to go on an adventure. And as soon as they had the opportunity, they did. And explored the world around them. But somehow, they accidentally wound up around humans. They were noticed by people in a rich party, but luckily, they transformed their tails into legs in the nick of time. The party host, a duke, dragged each young girl he could find...for a good time...but the young mermaid and her talented spell caster friend found a way to get their three companions back. Albeit, the main character charged into the mansion, broke down the front doors, and took back the girls from servants by force. From there, the girls tried placing bombs, so no one could follow. However, the magic spell conjured was one no one could figure out the pronunciation for: "Twaiqctehr Creahs". Until the young mermaid suddenly had a moment of epiphany. "Twister Creeds!" She called out, igniting the bombs as they tried to run away on their weak legs._

 _They couldn't find a horse to take them back, but they did find a burly looking servant boy and broke him free of his chains, promising him freedom if he helped them escape. He agreed with a grunt and a nod, but could only carry two girls at a time. So he was instructed to carry those girls back to a nearby grotto that led to some enchanted waters they could use to get home. Being very dry now, they were all getting weak._

 _And so the remaining girls followed the servant's tracks to the grotto, so when he went back for them, they could be found. But just before they could reach their destination, the duke found them, promising he was going to take them back with him, and that he knew what they were._

 _The girls had been out of the water for too long now, and they started to feel light headed, as if they would faint at any moment. Thankfully, the slave boy returned, tackling the duke. The girls then ran towards the grotto entrance and the enchanted wanted. Once the wanted coated their skin, they felt restored, and went back to help the slave boy, who was being steadily overpowered by the duke. One of the three cast a gravity spell. The young mermaid crossed her arms and glared at the duke, asking why they shouldn't kill him. The duke begged for his life, shouted that they were evil, unforgiving wenches who enjoyed this, also said that the only reason the servant boy was helping them was because he was under their spell. The third girl snapped his neck right after it was explained that the servant boy just wanted his freedom, and now he was free._

 _Before heading back home, the girls set the duke's body on fire as to not leave behind any ghosts._

 _Aaaand then I woke up after they got back home, and tried to pretend they had never left._


End file.
